DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The objective of this program is to provide high quality training at the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels and to prepare outstanding individuals for careers in research and teaching in Molecular and Viral Oncology. The applicants have developed a multidisciplinary, multi-departmental, group of seventeen investigators with proven expertise and research interests in these areas. The ongoing research programs of these faculty members include the investigation of the genetics and replication of oncogenic RNA and DNA viruses, studies on the maturation and development of various components of the immune response and aberrations that occur during oncogenesis in this system, regulation of gene expression through studies on DNA structure and regulatory elements, the role of oncogenes in carcinogenesis and molecular studies of the host immune response. The faculty members in this proposal occupy laboratories that are well-equipped and well-funded for all phases of the research. The participating faculty believes that this represents an excellent environment for providing outstanding predoctoral and postdoctoral training in the area of Molecular and Viral Oncology. Predoctoral trainees are required to meet the admission and graduation standards of an innovative multi- departmental program entitled the "Cellular and Molecular Biology (CMB) Graduate Program" or a highly selective M.D./Ph.D. program. Specific requirements for students enrolled in the Molecular and Viral Oncology Program include participation in an advanced level course in viral and molecular oncology as well as journal clubs and attendance at seminars relevant to the various aspects of this discipline. Selected course offerings, journal clubs, seminars, and discussion groups will be attended by postdoctoral trainees also. In addition to research activities and courses the training program includes participation in local, regional and national scientific meetings. Recruitment of both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will be at the national level through a variety of recruitment programs and will encourage recruitment of minority participants.